Cobalt
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss (Very Hard) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Leader of the Ikana (when the other two don't disagree with him), and... Threat Assessment Alone: Moderately Medium Together with the others: Extremely High Appearance He takes on the appearance of a pikmin that glows so much that hardly any of his features are actually seen. He is constantly surrounded by chaos energy which is a part of his glow. He has entirely black eyes and a black stem and flower on top. He can be solid or in a gas-like form. His gas-like form is pretty much the same of his solid form meaning that it is hard to know when he is in either form. He is more of a gold color when he is in gas form. He appears to be capable of splitting making it that much harder to defeat him. He has a gold chain around his being which separates when he turns into his gaseous form. Powers His power like the others is one that has a nightmare where his mindscape and dreamscape would actually be. His other powers are related to chaos energy. He can even erect an chaos energy shield around himself that stops both chaos energy and other attacks dead-cold in their tracks though he can only hold one up for a short while before putting it down again. He can release a tremendous amount of chaos energy from himself and even turn himself into a small ticking chaos bomb which will do a catastrophic amount of damage to everything in a 30 feet radius. He is mainly the one that defends against the attacks thrown by enemies. He can heal the other two Ikana. His device (the gold chain) has a few powers of its own. His other powers can only be done with one or more of the other Ikana. The chaos energy that he uses also seems to send out all sorts of radiation and so merely dodging the attack is not enough. Weaknesses Solid Form: Darkness and Ice Gaseous Form: Darkness and Fire Resistances In both Forms: Anti-Matter (extremely resistant) Solid Form: Light, Fire, and Wind Gaseous Form: Light, water, and earth Immunities Mind (doesn't have a mindscape/dreamscape and instead has a nightmare there that will infiltrate the mind attacker's mind) and Chaos Energy Personality He is the most mature being of the group and is apparently the youngest member of the Ikana. He is pretty much the decision maker and also the one who primarily takes over the group. He doesn't take kindly to pranks of any kind and tends to have a short temper (though he uses this more often then not to hide his actual actions with irrational actions). He is pretty much a loose cannon. He is the second kindest being among the Ikana. He doesn't hold any grudges. He doesn't like glory either. History He was created after the other two. He was moved over to the mobile research lab. It was there where he was freed accidentally by Xi. Themes Main: The Legendary Air Ride Machine - Kirby's Air Ride Serious Main: Awakening the Chaos (V-13's Theme) - BlazBlue Battle: Vs. King Dedede - Kirby's Epic Yarn Serious Battle: Vs. Meta Knight - Kirby's Epic Yarn His and Xericia's Main: Yellow Valkyrie (OC Remix) - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption His and Quasi's Main: Torvus Clockwork (OC Remix) - Metroid Prime 2: Echoes His, Quasi and Xericia's Main: Time's End (remix) - Majora's Mask His and Xericia's Serious: Metroid Sonata: Movement II (OC remix) - Metroid 2: Return of Samus His and Quasi's Serious: Heat Vision (OC Remix of Norfair) - Super Metroid His, Quasi and Xericia's Serious: Metroid Prime 2 Remix (a remix from Metroid Prime 2) - Cynicism His and Xericia's Battle: Chaos Battle - Final Fantasy His and Quasi's Battle: In Your Prime (OC Remix) - Metroid Prime His, Quasi and Xericia's Battle: Mother Brain Suite (OC remix) - Super Metroid His and Xericia's Serious Battle: Blados and Chalice Battle Theme - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn His and Quasi's Serious Battle: Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs. Jin) - BlazBlue His, Quasi and Xericia's Serious Battle: Chaos Chimera - Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Trivia He is the second Ikana of the group. Tropes that Apply to the Character info here, any person can edit this section for any person's created character Category:Ikana Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Xi's Chosen Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Medium Level Threats